


Circus Animal Cookie Commercial

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Harvey Street Kids (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, Commercials, Cookies, Cute, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Audrey, Dot and Lotta star in a commercial for Mother's Circus Animal Cookies.Did you know that that's one of my favorite childhood snacks? They're still delicious after all these years :3
Kudos: 1





	Circus Animal Cookie Commercial

Dot and Lotta sat at a table on a kitchen set. Both of them were looking a bit bored.

"You know..." Lotta started, with Dot turning her head to look at her, "I'm getting kind of tired of having chocolate chip cookies all the time."

"Yeah, me too," Dot agreed. "I really wish there was a different kind of cookie we could enjoy for a snack."

Just then, the door opened and Audrey came into the room. She was chewing something, and she had a white bag in her hand that had pink and purple lines near the top. She swallowed as she went over to the table, then greeted her friends.

"Hey, guys," said Audrey.

"Oh, hey, Audrey," Dot greeted her. It was shortly after she said that that she and Lotta looked at the bag Audrey was holding.

"What's that you got there?" Lotta wanted to know.

"Oh, these?" Audrey raised the bag slightly for her friends to see. "These are Mother's Circus Animal Cookies."

Indeed, on the bag was the name of the cookies Audrey had just said, along with some white and pink cookies that were shaped like animals.

"Wow, those look yummy!" said Lotta.

"Oh, they do!" replied Dot.

"These sugar cookies are shaped like circus animals, covered in super tasty white and pink frosting, and covered with rainbow sprinkles," Audrey mentioned.

She pulled out a plate, placed it on the table, and then poured some of her cookies onto the plate. As she placed the bag aside, she stood in front of the plate, pointing out what animals some of the cookies looked like.

"This one's an elephant," Audrey said, and "this one's a camel."

"And that one looks like a hippopotamus!" Dot mentioned.

"Do you think you could share these with us, Audrey?" asked Lotta.

"I'd really like to try something other than the chocolate chip cookies we've been having for so many days," said Dot.

"Of course you can!" Audrey replied with a smile.

With that, Dot and Lotta smiled as well, and each picked up one of the Circus Animal Cookies. The one Dot picked up was pink, while Lotta's was white. They brought the cookies into their mouths with their first bites, chewed for a bit... and suddenly their eyes went wide with astonishment. They swallowed just so they could express their opinions.

"These are delicious!" said Dot and Lotta.

"I know, right?" Audrey asked in agreement. "These cookies are so awesome-licious, you can't have just one."

"You mean one cookie, or one bag?" Lotta joked as she bit into another cookie, this one being pink. Dot was busy enjoying another one of the cookies as she spoke, with hers being white.

Audrey thought about this for a moment, and then smiled. "You know what? Once you try one of these, you can't have just one cookie OR one bag!"

She and her friends took a moment to laugh over that acknowledgement. Finally, Audrey placed the bag on the table for the audience to see. A female narrator spoke as copyright info appeared on the screen.

"Mother's Circus Animal Cookies. A memory in every bite."


End file.
